wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beep! Beep! Buckle Up!
Beep! Beep! Buckle Up! is a Wiggles song from the Taking Off! video and album. It was first sung by the Original Wiggles, but then it got replaced with the new generation. However, the original version was released as a single. It was filmed on National Kid Safe Day. Transcript Anthony: Good morning, Australia. (with the others) We're The Wiggles. (himself) And we've got a special treat for you. Murray: Sorry we can't be there. We're on the road in the moment of the Big Red Car. Greg: We've just stopped for a little break because Jeff was getting sleepy. Jeff: (chuckles) We're always safe on the roads, especially today because today is an important day. Anthony: Oh, too right, Jeff. Today is National Kidsafe Day and we're encouraging everyone to be safe for on the roads. Greg: Did you know that nearly a quarter 22% of parents allow their children to travel in the car unrestrained? Murray: Volkswagen's safe for roads report release today also found that 36% of children unbuckle themselves from their car restrains. Greg: We always make sure we buckle up when we're in the Big Red Car. Anthony: We certainly do. And we've got a great new song about buckling up. Jeff: Let's give the viewers a sneak peak of our new song just before we get back on the road, eh? Greg: It's called (singing with the others) beep, beep, buckle up Murray: (in bass voice) Beep, beep, beep, beep Wiggles: Beep, beep, buckle up Greg: Right. Let's get ready for the next part of the journey in the Big Red Car. Jeff: Yes and let's be sure to buckle up. Anthony: Visit "www.thewiggles.com/roadsafety" to hear and see the great music video for "Beep, Beep, Buckle Up" and handicap for kidsafe and how to keep safe on the roads. Murray: Remember, Australia, buckle up and (with the others) Happy Kidsafe Day. Lyrics We're all in the car I'm sitting in my seat First thing that I check is Am I buckled up? "I'm buckled up. Ooh, yeah, man!" Am I buckled up? Beep, beep, buckle up Bouncing up and down on a bumpy road. (Do-do-do-do-do) Making sure I check as I go I'm still buckled up "Oh yeah, man! I'm still buckled up." I'm still buckled up Beep, beep, buckle up. (Beep, beep, beep, beep) REPEAT x3 Feeling safe and sound Man, I'm buckled up Yeah! It's a long way but I'll be okay (Do-do-do-do-do) The toys are safely packed away I'm still buckled up. (Ooh, yeah, man! I'm still buckled up." I'm still buckled up. Beep, beep, buckle up See the countryside from my window seat (Do-do-do-do-do) The horses and the cows and the sheep I'm still buckled up "Oh yeah, man." I'm still buckled up." I'm still buckled up. Beep, beep, buckle up (Beep, beep, beep, beep) Beep, beep, buckle up (Beep, beep, beep, beep) Beep, beep, buckle up) (Buckle up) Beep, beep, buckle up Beep, beep, buckle up. Beep, beep, buckle up. Feeling safe and sound Man, I'm buckled up (Beep, beep, beep, beep) Beep, beep, buckle up (Buckle up) (Beep, beep, beep, beep) Beep, beep, buckle up (Buckle up now) (Beep, beep, beep, beep) Beep, beep, buckle up (Beep, beep, beep, beep) (Buckle up) Beep, beep, buckle up Song Credits Trivia *The video versions open with the instrumental intro, which is actually the instrumental version of the first verse. Appearances Gallery See here Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Lemma songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:New Wiggles Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 7 Galleries Category:Music Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Paul Field Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:New Wiggles Songs Category:Songs that Key Change Category:Re-make songs Category:2020 Category:2020 songs